


Patience

by Blizzardrake



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), Don't Starve Together (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Starve, Don't Starve Together, F/M, Fluff, Implied Woodie/Lucy (Don't Starve), Lucy (Don't Starve) - Freeform, Moving On, Slow Build, Willow (Don't Starve) - Freeform, Woodie (Don't Starve) - Freeform, exposed secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzardrake/pseuds/Blizzardrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woodie didn’t believe in love at first sight because he didn’t know he could feel love. Not again. Not after Lucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

Nobody on the island ever believed in something as silly as love at first sight. WX-78 didn’t believe in love at all, and Wilson would often argue that love didn’t exist as anything more than a chemical reaction in the brain…

Woodie didn’t believe in love at first sight because he didn’t know he could feel love. Not again. Not after Lucy, shame her spirit was trapped in an axe now...but at the same time it was nice to have someone to confide in. He would often walk off on his own with the excuse of needing to fell some trees...and nobody would chase him down.

It’s been about a year on this island, he remembered it was winter when he first got here in this hell, and it was winter again. The blue birds flew overhead and he flinches, dunking ever so slightly with a mutter.

“Damn birds,” he grumbles as he raises Lucy overhead, bringing the blade to the trunk of a thick tree. He swiftly raises her again and repeats the action until the tree lay on the ground in chunks. Woodie always thought that was a little odd that trees automatically broke into pieces, but all the while, he was grateful that it lessened the workload. He picks up the pieces and takes a bite from one of the logs, repetitive actions.

He glances at Lucy and smiles down at her, rubbing a thumb lightly along the edge of the blade.

“It’s a good day today eh?” he asks the axe, “Bit nippy, but good...”

“You’re putting it off,” Lucy responds to the lumberjack, “When are you going to go talk to her?”

Woodie’s face contorts into slight distress, then shifts to annoyance. He doesn’t answer the axe immediately, instead falling another tree quickly, then another after that.

“Ignoring me isn’t going to help!” Lucy whines, “you need to-”

“I don’t wanna move on Luce...” Woodie says brokenly, “I don’t want to move on...I love you so much...I miss you so much.” Woodie could only imagine if the woman was physically there she would wrap her arms around his neck...He missed those touches.

“I’m still here...but you need more than an old axe” Lucy whispers, “she probably won’t say no to a date...she seems like a nice girl.”

“Yeah….when she’s not burnin’ my trees,” Woodie chuckles, taking a moment to sit upon one of the stumps to think. “What about my secret Luce? What is she don’t like that part’a me?”

Lucy chuckles lightly and if she had a head that could move, she’d be shaking it. “Wilson already knows your secret and so does the older woman, Wickerbottom. I highly doubt your secret is going to be the worst thing she’s seen on this island.”

Woodie chuckles in return, “Yeah...guess yer right...” he grumbles, reaching up to rub tired eyes. “Tomorrow’s the next full moon...I guess I could take her out then and reveal it first thing...that way I know I’m not wasting time…”  
“That’s the spirit!” Lucy laughs, “Now go and do it, go woo the little fire starter.”

Woodie nods and stands, taking Lucy in hand and walking back towards the shared camp where the rest of the survivors lived. He was filled with confidence, and if Lucy had a body, she’d be jumping for joy. He was finally going to move on, and she couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multichapter fic. I'm actually kinda excited, I just need to learn how to make my chapters a bit longer haha.


End file.
